


Day 1: Naked Cuddling

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [1]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, Bullying, Cuddles, Gay, Hand Job, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Smut, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack is constantly bullied at school and Alex just wants to make him feel better.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 18





	Day 1: Naked Cuddling

Jack burst through the front door of his house and ran straight up the stairs to his room, the tears stinging his eyes. He'd gotten more than used to the bullying by now but today had been especially bad. It seemed like the whole school was telling him how he was a fat, ugly little faggot who should just kill himself already. Usually, he'd just ignore them, but the relentlessness of the day had made it all too much.

He stopped dead in front of the mirror a moment, just taking in his reflection. Without thinking he began to strip, pulling his clothes off as fast as he could until he was completely bare. His reflection stared back at him as the tears finally began to fall. He just stood there, taking in the sight he'd grown to loathe. _Maybe they're right after all._

The bedroom door creaked behind him and he watched its reflection as it slowly opened to reveal Alex. He paused a moment just taking in the scene before him. Jack, wet-eyed and trembling slightly in his birthday suit.

"Oh, Jacky." He mumbled softly, dropping his school bag and walking over. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around Jack's torso and held him close, resting his chin on his shoulder as they watched each other in the mirror's reflection.

Alex had been Jack's best friend for what felt like forever now and he always made sure to defend Jack when they started with the insults, tried to keep him strong, told him not to listen and that he was better than their words. Jack loved him for it, he genuinely didn't know what he'd do without him sometimes, but today even Alex hadn't been enough to stop the sting.

Carefully Alex let him go, taking a step back as he began to remove his own clothes. Jack couldn't look away despite the fact he knew his watching would probably make this even weirder. He just wasn't in a state of mind to really care right now.

Once he too was nude Alex stepped up beside him and took a firm grip on Jack's hand. "Now you listen to me, Jack Barakat. You are perfect exactly as you are. The guys at school are nothing more than closed-minded assholes, they're all probably repressed as fuck and jealous of your freedom." Jack snorted a little, running his free hand over his eyes. "You're so much better than all of this and there is so much more to life. I know it's gotta suck, but it won't always be like this." Jack nodded wordlessly, unable to stop the tears from falling as Alex pulled him into a tight hug.

After a moment of trembling softly in Alex's arms, he carefully guided Jack over to his bed and the pair lay down together. He pulled the covers up over them before pulling Jack into his chest, spooning him whilst he calmed down.

Jack turned his head a little, glancing into Alex's eyes. His breath fanned over Jack's face from the proximity making him shiver a little. "Lex..." He whispered, not really sure what he wanted to say.

Alex licked his lips, a nervous habit, as his eyes darted down to Jack's for the briefest of seconds. Their eyes met for a long moment, both searching for some kind of sign before Alex slowly leant in and connected their lips.

The kiss started off soft and gentle as their lips moved hesitantly together. The hesitance quickly passed as Alex grew bolder, kissing Jack harder as he slipped his tongue past Jack's lips.

His hand slowly trailed down Jack's body until his hand was cupping Jack slowly forming erection. He took a firm grip making Jack whimper softly. He paused for a moment, giving Jack the option to pull away. When he didn't Alex slowly began to work his member, his calloused fingers sending pleasure waves all through Jack's body causing him to gasp into his mouth.

He teased Jack's slit with his thumb every so often and tightened his grip on the upwards strokes making Jack dizzy with desire. One hand gripped tight on the bedsheet whilst the other tangled in Alex's hair, holding him in place as they continued to kiss eagerly. He was already so close.

"Alex." He whispered against his lips, feeling suddenly self-conscious.  
"I know." Alex mumbled, pulling back a little so he could look Jack dead in the eyes. Jack wasn't sure what it was, but something about that look made him feel suddenly incredible.

He broke the contact as his orgasm overtook him, eye closing as his head leant back into the pillow whilst the ecstasy washed through his system. Alex continued to pump, working him through it with a slight fascination. Streams of white painted his stomach as his face contorted in pleasure. It was stunning.

They stared at each other for a long silent moment as mild horror settled in Jack's stomach. What the hell had they just done? To his surprise, instead of freaking out, Alex simply lay back down next to him and pulled him back into his chest. Holding him close. "Beautiful." He mumbled softly into Jack's ear, making him blush.

They continued to lay there quietly, enjoying the comforting connection. Jack had never felt more content in all his life. _Maybe they were wrong after all._


End file.
